Consejero Vay Hek
El Consejero''' Vay Hek''' es el jefe final de la Tierra. Es la figura Grineer más importante conocida por los jugadores y fue marcado por Lotus para su asesinato por, en efecto, corrompiendo el balance del sistema asesinando oponentes políticamente serios. El es también conocido por ser fuertemente modificado con alteraciones Grineer, haciendo asi, muy poca notoria su unica parte humana cuando utiliza su gigantesco Frame Tierra. Puede ser encontrado en el nodo Oro, cuando los jugadores hayan alcanzado el rango 5 de Maestria o superior.Una vez derrotado y completada la mision, los jugadores recibirán un plano aleatoriamente de los componentes para el Warframe Hydroid, incluyendo sus Neurópticas, Chasis o Sistemas. Una vez muerto, Vay Hek tiene la probabilidad de soltar Neurodos o Células Orokin. Historia General La fanática lealtad de Vay Hek a la causa Grineer lo ha llevado a encabezar una gran mayoría de las operaciones de Grineer contra los Tenno y sus aliados. Tan franco como celoso, él es también conocido por secuestrar transmisiones Tenno para enviar presuntos mensajes, con objetivos que van desde transmisiones, hasta Devstreams fuera del universo de WARFRAME. Junto con su posición en la jerarquía Grineer y (más tarde) el acceso a la formidable flota Fomorian, es uno de los enemigos más peligrosos que los Tenno hayan encontrado. Operación: La crisis Cicero En un intento por expandir el territorio grineer en la Tierra, Vay Hek comenzó una campaña de envenenamiento a los bosques de la Tierra vía la Toxina Cicero. Hek eligió esta táctica tan extrema después de encontrar que siglos de influencia Orokin hizo a la vegetación forestal difícil de erradicar por medios convencionales. Los Tenno respondieron formulando antitoxinas, sacadas de la vegetacion nativa de la Tierra, y cargandolas dentro de los Inyectores de Toxina facilitando la erradicacion de la toxina. Ultimamente, los intentos de Hek fueron frustrados y los bosques fueron salvados. Pero la tierra no ha visto lo ultimo de la Toxina Cicero; un numero de instalaciones continuan operando, aunque en una escala menor. Los tres Grustrag Vay Hek juega un prominente rol en la historia de los infames Tres Grustrag y su desquiciada y abrupta matanza a los soldados Grineer. Despues del encarcelamiento de los tres en la instalacion de reacondicionamiento Grustrag, Hek ordeno al director Dr. Tengus de la instalacion a reacondicionarlos con la esperanza que esa agresion pudiera ser redirigida hacia los Tenno. Con Tengus mayormente satisfecho (Ya que los Tres seguian teniando un comportamiento persistentemente violento hacia los Grineer, pero no mas allá de una medida de control), Hek les dio nuevas ordenes a los Tres de integrarse en las fuerzas Grineer de Invasión y atacar todo aquel que permaneciera contra ellos. General Sargas Ruk, Otra figura preminente de la facción Grineer, estuvo en desacuerdo con las acciones de Hek argumentando que Los tres Grustrag debian ser ejecutados por sus crimenes (Con la implicacion de que los Tres habian asesinado soldados bajo el comando de Ruk). El tambien advierte a Hek, quien continua con sus intentos de domarlos, que la salvage y disminuida estabilidad mental de los Tres pronto seria su ruina. Operación: La perdición de Tethra Durante los lazos que enlazan, Frohd Bek dijo a su hijo Darvo que permaneciera con el Corpus, mencionando que el "Proyecto Tethra" sera su destruccion. Después de esto, Lotus descubre que el Proyecto Tethra es el intento de Hek de reconstruir la flota de Fomorian después de su destrucción durante la Operación Sling-Stone. Lotus dirige al Tenno a la Tierra para interceptar unas transmisiones revelando la ubicación de los astilleros Grineer, y desde allí el Tenno secuestrará los núcleos de energía Fomorian, para que puedan ser remolcados por Liset y destruidos en las profundidades del espacio. Archwing Después de un largo período de silencio, Lotus revela la amenaza que se avecina de Balor Fomorians de Hek, por tanto, los Tenno deben de construir un Archwing para combatir esta amenaza. Antes de finalizar la mision, los Tenno son enviados a una nave Corpus con el fin de descubrir más información sobre los Balor Fomorians, pero la mision es interrumpida abruptamente por la llegada de Hek y su Fomorians, tomando tanto Lotus y Frohd Bek por sorpresa. Al romper los contratos comerciales de Grineer con el Corpus, la nave es atacada y resulta gravemente dañada por los cañones del Balor Fomorian, evitando una extracción convencional. Actuando rápidamente, Lotus ordena a Ordis que despliegue el Archwing recién construido para que los Tenno puedan escapar, armados ahora con el conocimiento de que las fuerzas de Hek están listas para la acción. Operación: Ojos de destrucción Consejero Vay Hek finally makes his move, intending to destroy the Repetidores with his fleet of Balor Fomorians. The Tenno are ordered to intercept the Balor Fomorians as they slowly lumber towards the relays, and damage the warships' power core in a limited window of time. Though he succeeds in destroying some of the Relays, he exhausts his fleet and ultimately fails his main objective. Disappointed at the result, The Twin Queens send him a message voicing their frustration, particularly regarding the high costs of constructing a Fomorian. The message ends with them dismissing Hek, replacing him with Tyl Regor for planning future offensives. La ley de la retribución The Tenno are now out for vengeance for Hek's destruction of the relays, and the Lotus ultimately guides a precision strike force to hunt down and put an end to Vay Hek. The operation leads the Tenno to the heart of the Grineer Military and despite heavy resistance, including Los tres Grustrag and a functional Fomoré Balor, the Tenno manage to defeat Vay Hek though once again he escapes by flying off into the sky. Apariencia Consejero Vay Hek has undergone extensive body modification to the point where the only visible flesh is his face, and even then his eyes and nose have been replaced with cybernetics. His mostly-intact head is attached to a yellow robotic suit (presumably containing whatever remains of his vital organs) that has the ability to fly or attach (and in the event of an emergency, detach) himself into a landbound Terra Frame for heavy combat. The suit also has a mask to protect Hek's face from incoming fire. His Terra Frame is a massive, bipedal exoskeleton that is heavily armed and is capable of hovering over the ground for a few seconds. Despite its size the Terra Frame is surprisingly agile, jumping to different platforms in order to reposition. It mounts a Drone launcher on its left side that ejects out Drones de Propaganda and Drones de Ataque Orbital, while its right side is mounted with a large Hek-shaped cannon that fires rockets. The Terra Frame's design seems to have been inspired by birds, particularly its large "tail" and the screeching the Terra Frame makes during combat. Arsenal Consejero Vay Hek will meet the players after they walk a certain distance into the Grineer forest, laugh, and then fly away. The player(s) then have to chase him across the map and progress through multiple phases. Like General Sargas Ruk, he has armor impervious to damage except his face and his backpack; each phase involves damaging either Vay Hek's face when his mask opens, or his backpack when it glows yellow until he is forced to fly away. At low health during the 4th phase, the final phase begins and Vay Hek flies into his Terra Frame, able to be damaged without needing to aim at a weak spot, but offensively is more powerful. When the Terra Frame's health is low, Vay Hek will eject himself out and fly away, and the Terra Frame will explode, dropping the loot. Unlike other bosses, this makes him the only boss in an Assassination mission to not visibly die, which helps the idea of re-doing the boss lore wise. Drone Form= Ametralladoras Vay Hek has two mounted heavy machine guns on his back, which are surprisingly accurate even at long range. They will fire slowly and begin to spool up, similar to a Gorgon. Fortunately, the guns deal a fairly minimal amount of damage, and can easily be avoided by taking cover behind trees, boxes, etc. Invocación de tropas Randomly throughout the battle, a squadron of four Grineer units will be teleported into battle to aid Vay Hek. These units include: Lanceros, Carniceros, Soldados, Buscadores y Instigadores. While Lanceros, Butchers, and Troopers may not be much of a threat, Buscadores y Instigadores can prove a deadly force when the Tenno are too focused on Vay Hek. Difusión de propaganda Vay Hek opens his mask and begins to broadcast to all local Grineer and Tenno in the area. Nearby Grineer will have boosted defenses and damage while nearby Tenno will have their shielding reduced to half. As Vay Hek's mask is open, this is the only chance Tenno have to damage him and silence his broadcast. Grineer and Tenno who are affected will have an orange aura around them. Choque Disruptor From the second phase on, Vay Hek can target a single nearby Tenno and shock him with a burst of red electricity from his hands. An effect similar to being hit by a Disruptor antiguo will distort the screen while energy and shielding will be drained. The bolt moves very quickly, and can be very difficult to avoid without fast moving tactics. Ola de interrupción Vay Hek will begin using this on the third phase. Unlike Disruptor Shock, which targets a single Tenno, Vay Hek will release a fast moving wave of red electricity that travels across the floor. Any Tenno caught in the wave will be drained of shielding and energy and have their HUDs distorted. Like the Disruptor Shock, it can be hard to avoid the wave without careful planning. Drenaje de salud When below maximum health, Vay Hek will float near a Grineer unit and begin to sap him of his health. If the Grineer is killed by Vay Hek, he will restore a portion of his health. This can be avoided by dispatching the affected Grineer before Vay Hek can. |-|Frame Terra= Hek Cannon Vay Hek launches a tracking missile that can deal a significant amount of damage, and can cause knockdowns frequently. Unprepared Tenno can be easily defeated, as the explosions have a wide radius and track moving Tenno. Unlike the Bombardero missiles, which follow a Tenno directly, Hek's missiles will predict where a Tenno is running towards, making it difficult to avoid. Hek Barrage When low on health, Vay Hek will instead launch 4-5 missiles simultaneously, which is almost guaranteed to cause heavy damage to any Tenno with the radius of the explosions. Drone Launch Randomly, Vay Hek will launch 1-4 Drones from his left arm cannon. The number of Drones is dependent on how many Tenno are currently fighting Vay Hek. Drones will float around the area, mostly following the Tenno or staying near Grineer troops. The Drones have two variants, a blue Dron de Propaganda or a more deadly red Dron de Ataque Orbital. Both drones have a small amount of health and can easily be destroyed, dropping ammo, health orbs, or energy orbs. Dron de Propaganda 150px|right A blue drone a floats around empowering nearby Grineer units while reducing nearby Tenno's shields. They do not deal any kind of damage, but can still boost the power of the Grineer backup and Vay Hek himself. Dron de Ataque Orbital 150px|right A dangerous red drone that chases after the Tenno. When a Drone is close enough, it will lock-on to the last location of a Tenno and begin to call in an orbital strike. If the Drone is not destroyed before the lock-on is finished, the orbital strike will fire, creating a massive explosion that deals massive damage to any Tenno within the radius. Onda de choque If any Tenno wanders too close to Vay Hek, he will jump up and slam the ground, causing a slow, but wide shockwave similar to a MOA onda de choque. While the damage is negligible, a knockdown can leave a Tenno open for Grineer fire or Vay Hek's Charge. Charge Used when a Tenno is a medium distance away, Vay Hek will charge up and ram the Tenno, dealing a bit of damage and knocking them back a fair distance, usually into the pit at the center of the area. Estrategia Vay Hek's protection consists mainly of armadura de ferrita, meaning that weapons with high and/or are extra effective. However, Vay Hek and his Terra Frame possess a large amount of pure hit points that have no resistances or vulnerabilities against any damage type, making him a difficult damage sponge. Thus, it's recommended to use your best weapon with overall high damage to defeat him (For example, an excellently modded Paris Prime will crit him frequently, so the fight will be relatively easy) . This also makes Vay Hek difficult to defeat solo, and it's preferable to run this mission with a well-equipped squad. While fighting his Drone form the vulnerable spot on his back is much larger and moves around far less than his face, making it an easier target. It will become vulnerable, indicated by glowing yellow concentric circles, for a short time after Vey Hek uses his Disruptor Shock attack. Alternatively, if you are having troubles hitting weak-spots reliably, , , and procs are able to bypass this requirement. Their Damage over time effects will steadily harm Vay Hek once weak-spot is exposed. It is of critical importance to kill the reinforcements (Lanceros, Troopers, etc.) on the floor in the last boss area. Doing so will prevent Vay Hek from regenerating his health and will make the fight much easier. It is also advised to bring Restaurador de munición de escuadróns if the fight is going to be long because Vay Hek in Terra Frame form has quite a lot of health and players with automatic weapons will run out of ammo pretty quickly. High-powered, single shot weaponry like the heavy pistols and sniper rifles, however, are not as likely to need ammo, provided most of one's shots hit their mark. If getting a group is not available, it is still possible to solo Vay Hek, albeit much harder. One will need a weapon that either has a high corrosive stat and/or puncture stat, as those are the weapons capable of doing the most damage to him. Weapons that rely on sustained fire for damage like the Soma or Braton are not recommended as these weapons typically run out of ammunition too quickly against Hek in a straight-up fight, unless one is confident they will have enough ammo to sustain themselves. Instead, high-powered, single shot weaponry like the Paris, Lex, and Latron are recommended, as these weapons typically have more than enough ammo to drop Vay Hek during all of his encounters and they are much more ammo-efficient when it comes to scavenged ammo. A heavy Warframe like Rhino is advisable, but equally agile Warframes like Mirage can be viable as well. From there, one simply needs to play a game of cover-based hit-and-run with Hek. Shoot him from cover when he closes in on you, re-position to another area, and repeat the process until his health has been withered down. Utilizing Warframe Abilities Warframe abilities that give proc immunity, such as Aumento de Hydroid, Suelo sagrado de Oberon, Halo guardián de Nezha (y similarly, Protección), Piel de hierro de Rhino y enlace de allow squad members to ignore Vay Hek's Disruptor Shock, which is considered as a proc. Mobile frames such as Ash, Loki, and Zephyr make it easier to re-position yourself in front of Vay Hek's face in case he turns away from you. If timed correctly, Avalancha de Frost can be used to freeze him while his mask is open, allowing for a large amount of damage to be dealt. Avalancha is also useful in the Final Phase as it can freeze the Terra Frame in place, protecting the player from damage and allowing the player to attack him without much trouble. Ash's Tormenta de espadas will hit him with moderate Damage before and during the Final Phase Loki's invisibility renders the fight a trivial matter as it provides an absolute offensive advantage with near zero risk. Should one bring heavy hitting arsenals to the fight, Vay Hek can be taken on solo and defeated in a manner of minutes. Utilizing Titania's Alas afiladas will cause Vay Hek to ignore the Tenno and focus on the drones. However, Vay Hek will attempt to follow the drones, and as the drones tend to circle around the target, it may be difficult to target his face. Using The Environment The final boss arena in which Vay Hek appears is a large open area with a deep lagoon in the middle. A short tunnel directly in front of the area's entry point can provide cover against Vay Hek's attacks in an emergency, and act as a safe area to regenerate shields. This tunnel may be closed off until an explosive barrel behind a grate uphill is destroyed. Several objects in the arena, from large fans to high-pressure steam vents - can be interacted with to create powerful wind flows that can propel a Warframe up and forward, allowing a Tenno to traverse the entire arena quickly. This can be useful when catching up to Vay Hek's highly mobile Terra Frame that tends to hop quickly from place to place, and they can also serve to get Warframes away from explosive AoE attacks. The lagoon in the middle of the arena can pose a significant impediment to Warframe mobility when trying to escape Vay Hek's AoE attacks. To mitigate this, there is a tram hanging from the top of the arena with explosive barrels attached to it. Said barrels can be destroyed to drop the tram into the lagoon, creating a bridge that allows for better movement in between each side of the lagoon. Notas *In Vay Hek was removed from the Star Chart on Tierra and his new version became only accessible by using a key called "Vay Hek Frequency Triangulator". * In Vay Hek was returned to Star Chart on Tierra and can be accessible without a key. *Vay Hek's flying form can be scanned 4 times per mission, one for every instance of his appearance when he fights. Trivia *If Los tres Grustrag are fully scanned, it is revealed that each of them was worked upon by a "Doctor Tengus" who was authorized by Hek himself. Little is known about him, but it is made very clear that he is a prodigy in the field of cybernetics, indicating that he may have had something to do with Hek's mechanical rebirth. *Consejero Vay Hek was the person responsible for both Operación: La crisis Cicero and Proyecto Tethra. *Consejero Vay Hek was the fifth boss & fourth Grineer boss in the game to receive a complete rework, following Teniente Lech Kril, Capitán Vor, & General Sargas Ruk. *Vay Hek was originally targeted for assassination by Lotus as he is a corrupt diplomat who has assassinated multiple political opponents and is a hindrance to the stability of the system. **The new Hek appears to have run from the Tenno in a paranoid panic, leaving him vulnerable if he could be tracked down. This becomes the new reason for Hek to be targeted after Update 13. *Prior to his rework in , Vay Hek was a grey colored Lancero with increased stats who wielded a Hek and was capable of creating three copies of himself that did no damage when he reached a certain health percentage. Before Update 13 he also dropped the components to Oberon. Before Oberon was released, he dropped Trinity components. **Because of this, he has dropped parts for more individual Warframes than any other boss. *Vay Hek's pre-rework quotes had some grammar issues. *He can be seen, in his new form, in audio messages during Operación: La crisis Cicero. His appearance suggests he underwent vast body modifications similar to General Sargas Ruk or acquired a battle suit of similar nature. *The reworked Consejero Vay Hek seems to be more capable of speaking English than any other Grineer so far. He even has recorded voice clips on all Frontier Reguladors spoken in full English when empowering the Grineer units. *Consejero Vay Hek is, by far, the character in Warframe who is found the most agitated by the presence of the Lotus, saying that he would personally kill the Lotus once the Tenno have been exterminated from the Solar system, unlike Captain Vor and General Sargas Ruk who simply disregard the Lotus and instead see the Tenno as the actual threat. *Despite the fact that Consejero Vay Hek is known for political assassinations among public alliances, his pre-rework quotes generate a certain air related to leisure entertainment. These include as gambling, joke-cracking and aggressive commandments, which makes Vay Hek surprisingly similar to many fictional dictators with decent relationships among his peers. *Hek has been the source of more Warframe components than any other individual boss, having dropped Trinity, Oberon, and currently Hydroid component blueprints. *Hek is the only boss that is unaffected by the Nukor's visual growth. Bugs *Getting defeated by him may render you to become unable to move, shoot or use skills. You may even be pulled from your warframe in a sort of out of body experience. You will be able to see your warframe as if it were another players warframe. Energy may be left at "1" and it will say you are unarmed. Checking mission progress will show NO rewards or experience, it will all be blank. Letting your warframe die MAY fix this, not guaranteed. Other than having someone else complete the mission, there is no sure fix. You may or may not get rewards/experience after the mission ends. *After defeating him, the water in the tunnel may not stop, making it impossible to leave the arena for extraction without the use of abilities such as Excalibur's Corte fugaz, Rhino's RhinoEmbestida, Hydroid's Marejada, Volt's Velocidad, Zephyr's Viento de cola, Valkyr's Cuerda mortal or the Bullet-Jump maneuver. *After defeating him, he flies off, leaving a zero health Terra Frame that continues to attack and is impossible to destroy. *Skipping the beginning cut-scene can sometimes cause Vay Hek's laughter to still be played in-game. *Sometimes he won't retract his mask. *In the final area, if you fall into the pit, you may end up getting stuck in an endless falling loop. *The current of water in the tunnel that leads to his arena can be completely resisted by Rhino's Piel de hierro, allowing you to stay in it freely. *During the final battle, he may occasionally fly into the pipe that served as your entrance. It is possible for him to get stuck back on the other side of this pipe, in which case you will have to fight your way upstream. Once his first form is defeated on this side he will respawn in his second form back in the proper place. *When farming him for color pigments, he only drops them rarely - regardless of all methods mentioned in other forum posts. i.e.: not skiping the cut screens, not killing him fast or let him finish his speak-lines first, shooting at least one of his drones, letting him heal himself at least once. he is the only boss enemy with color pigments that not droping a pigment after defeat. *Sometimes he escapes soon after entering the Terra-Frame and with more than half of his hit points left - resulting still in victory but not dropping anything. *Vay Hek, while in Drone Form, will occasionally shout "We are not done here, Tenno!" and leave the battle prematurely during the final encounter. This will set the objective marker above the platform where his Terra-Frame is supposed to spawn, but nothing will occur, causing the mission to soft-lock. The players' Warframes are also blocked from exiting back out the entry pipe by an invisible wall. en:Councilor Vay Hek Categoría:Grineer Categoría:Tierra Categoría:Jefe